


Walking Disasters

by Elliotlol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliotlol/pseuds/Elliotlol





	Walking Disasters

It was freshman year of high school when Luna Miller and Michael Clark met. Luna was in the process of getting over her ex. She had been sad for days. One day in her online class Michael texts her on Instagram. He started to make her happy. He called her beautiful and was nice to her. They started developing feeling for each other. They talked for months and she introduced him to her friends who hit it off with him immediately. They all became friends. One day they decided to go to the park for a sort of date. They had been there for an hour and a half before Michael kissed Luna. He pulled away and Luna pulled him back in. They continued kissing for a few minutes before pulling away. Michael grabbed Luna's hand and laid his head on her shoulder while listening to music. While laying there he asks her to be his girlfriend. She says yes. They lay there for a while before they get up and he tries to teach her to skate. She holds onto his hands while standing on his skateboard laughing. They get bored of skating, so they lay down on the grass and look at the sky together smiling. Michael looks over at Luna and starts kissing her again. He straddles her and puts his hand around her neck. He starts kissing down her neck. He bites and sucks until he leaves a hickey and then calls her a slut. She can hear his breath in her ear. He went back to her mouth and they started kissing more. Michael pulls away saying they need to stop. He was breathing heavily and thinks fuck it and kisses Luna again. He felt himself get hard when he was kissing her, so again he stopped and stood up to adjust himself. He could feel the pre cum on his underwear. He calms down a bit and went back to Luna. They went back to kissing except this time it was Luna who got on top of Michael. They continued kissing and Michael got hard again. He made Luna get off him and they stopped kissing. At this point the sun was starting to set. The moon and the stars were out, and Luna laid down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Michael held onto her tight and told her he never wanted her to be his ex. Luna hugged him. She doesn't like hugs, from anyone, but she hugged him. They stood up and Michael walked Luna home. They got to her place and he kissed her goodbye before skating away. She watched him leave not knowing that this was the first and last time she was going to see him before he broke her.


End file.
